


one another, and time

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angsty but loved up, F/M, Love, MSR, On the Run, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 6 - Prompt: “I missed this”Mulder and Scully have been on the road for a few days on the run, finding their way home to one another.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	one another, and time

A grimy bathroom wall could have been a heart-shaped bed in the honeymoon suite at The Plaza. A rest stop on their passage to their next unknown as they found their way back to one another.

“God, I missed you,” he choked, wiping her tears, ignoring his own. “I missed this,” he said too, smiling, crying, swiping at the small mark over her top lip—the one she usually hid.

Kissing and tasting, tongues wild, lips carelessly joined, her arms scooped around his neck. A knee hooked over his elbow, her back against the broken tiles, as he pumped up into her erratically—synchronizing with the fluorescents flickering overhead. Desperate and passionate, beginning to fill in the gaps of their long longing.

Robbed of one another, time stolen away, they had lost too much. Never having had occasion made love like this—reverent, raw, unbridled love. Bare and stiped away as they climbed and crawled and seeped into one another’s skin. Grabbing and grasping, biting and licking, they clutched at one another—ascended together, peaked, and crashed over the edge, spent. Panting and heaving. Sobbing.

And then they were gone. Disappeared, hand in hand, out into the inky night, back to their vehicle and off into the darkness.

They had lost so much, and all that was left was one another, and time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new, in the Fictober 2020 series, each day in October for Fictober, run on Tumblr, from this[ prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).  
> Thank you for reading 💕


End file.
